Ponyville/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png|This is a perfect scenery of Ponyville. Spike "When will you make friends, like Celestia said" S1E01.png Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Ponyville looks lovely. Big McIntosh, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Spike "maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about" S1E01.png Pinkie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Twilight says "Um, hello" to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|Wow Pinkie, you sure get surprised when you see new ponies Pinkie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight "Well, that was interesting all right" S1E01.png Spike sighs S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png|SWEET APPLE ACRES!!! RD and Twilight in the mud.PNG|Nice mud bath Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png RD Laughing.PNG|Laughing at ponies is not nice, except in this occasion RainbowDash WhatISay.png|Rainbow Dash sitting in a bridge... Twilight Suprised.PNG|Nice Mountain in the background, but focus on how surprised Twilight and Spike are Central of Ponyville.PNG|A nice buliding with Canterlot in the background 1x01 TwilightSpikeObserve.png|Cool hair style Rarity's House.PNG|One of the most amazing houses in Ponyville Fluttershy suprised by Spike's ability to talk S1E01.png|A part pf Ponyville can be seen in the background 1x01TwilightsHome.png|Nice house you got there Twilight Friendship is Magic, part 2 Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Rainbow at nighttime Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Awww, so cute of Spike, giving a hug to Twilight. Spike animation error.png|Celestia in Ponyville Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png|Pinkie, you look so cute with Ponyville right behind you The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Ponyville in the distance SpikeGotTheLetterS1E3.PNG|Ponyville can be seen from here Spike reading letter S1E03.png|Celestia's letter arrives Pinkie baats S1E03.png|Bats! Bats on my face! Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|You look mighty small Twilight Bon-Bon at a cafe.png|This a nice part of town Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Twilight is super popular all of a sudden Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png|Bon Bon and Daisy say, "Gotcha!" Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Golden Harvest stands on her hind legs, pointing that Twilight's the other way. Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Some Ponyville crates in the back. A message arrives S1E03.png|Twilight's house with green light coming out of it Applejack and Spike S01E03.png|What is that in your hand Spike? Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Applejack, you have such a cute laugh. Applebuck Season Pinkie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Ponyville looks like it had a make over The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Main Building in Ponyville Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Applejack hasn't been seen in a while Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|Ponyville's Podium Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Two trees from Ponyville in the background Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png|Pink fences of Ponyville Applejack finally shows up for appointment with RD S1E04.png|Cool houses in the background Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Twilight looks so cute in this position in her balcony Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Outside the back door of Sugarcube Corner. Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|The inside of Sugarcube Corner. Daisy Sick S01E04.png|Looks like an improvised hospital for sick ponies Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png|A Ponyville house can be seen in the distance Lily Surprised S01E04.png|Ponyville can be seen behind Lily who is freaking out because of a bunny stampede Lily Garden S01E04.png|Lily's garden is gone Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png|Bunnies devoured the flowers in the pots Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Griffon the Brush Off Ponyville Park S1E5.png|For a beautiful spot to be in it's kinda deserted Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Reading all day everyday I was going to warn you S1E5.png|"I was going to warn you that there was a mountain there" Hide in the library tree S1E5.png|Rainbow hiding in Ponyville Lining up the cloud S1E5.png|Pinkie wants everything perfect for some reason Moving the cloud S1E5.png|This looks like the Town's main building A little leftish S1E5.png|A little more left while staying right-ish Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|"PINKIE PIE!!!!!" Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png|You're being watched, Spike Pinkie's signal S1E5.png|That's the signal! Startled Spike S1E5.png|Should have seen that coming Spike Pinkie waiting for the reaction S1E5.png|Wait for it. Concerned about Spike S1E5.png|Concern over Spike's well being Merriment continues S1E5.png|Poor Spike, he can't control his hiccups Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png|A simple yes will do Pinkie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png|Shopping Spree! Here comes Rarity S1E5.png|Here's Rarity Pinkie the next day S1E5.png|Ponyville in the distance Twilight skimming through a book S01E05.png|Twilight's House Pinkie Pie Shock.png|Somewhere in Ponyville Gilda evil idea-W 1.6947.png|Gilda with a smirk on her face Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png|I feel like someone is about to freak out. Granny Smith rattler s01e05.png|A RATTLER! Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png|"Run for the hills!!!" Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png|Fluttershy helping ducklings Fluttershy and Gilda S01E05.png|That's it, Gilda. You've GONE TOO FAR!!! Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|D:> Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|Lyra Heartstrings, Cloud Kicker, Cherry Berry, and Dizzy Twister derping Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|A pony shares a derpy expression as Fluttershy flies away Meanie.png|Gilda about to take off from Ponyville Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|Who's that pony blocking the view of Spike? Spike S1E6.PNG|A house from Ponyville behind Spike Twilight And Spike S1E6.PNG|Keep talking Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|Twilight Sparkle blush again outside Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|Carrot Top is covering the view of Spike. Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png Twilight follow snips&snails S1E6.png Fluttershy S01E06.png|Ponyville fields behind the crowd Trixie Stage S1E06.png|A stage in Ponyville Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG|Go Rainbow, show her who's the boss Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top that missy" Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Oh, thundercloud. Watch your back Rainbow Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|too late... Rarity green hair S01E06.png|Not a good style... Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png|Everybody's watching you for signs... Green Golden Harvest.png|Well, I never! Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Awww Twilight, you can beat her The Great and Powerful Trixie id2.png|Trixie walks away Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Do you have to serve it like that? Fans.png|Trixie's No. 1 fans... Snails Smiling S01E06.png|He does admire Trixie, alot Snips Smiling S01E06.png|So does Snips Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|Pole in the background that belongs to Ponyville Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville again... Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Ponyville is in the background Trixie attempting to vanquish the Ursa minor S1E6.png|Ursa Minor Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|You can't take him on Trixie Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Snips Derping.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Snips and Snails find out Trixie has been lying Bonbon and Minuette.png|Why is everypony coming outside? Twilight soothes the Ursa S01E06.png|Nice use of #16! Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Twilight just saved you Trixie, be thankful Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight's magical power is over 9000! Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|Power overwhelming! Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy is not amused Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|Be thankful Trixie Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Look at me, I can stand on my back legs. Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Angel throws a carrot.png|Hmmm, levitating carrot Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Ponies seem to be enjoying the Park BonBonS1E8.PNG|Derpy flying by Rainbow Dash bounces a ball.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for most ball bounces 7rainbowdash-bouncing-ball-S1E7.png|Keep bouncing that ball Dash Apple family s01e07.png|Sweet Apple Acres, which is part of Ponyville Applejack worried S01E07.png|Applejack looks so cute Rarity wears a scarf.png|Rarity models her scarf Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png|Ponyville's most worried pony. Twilight and her map.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|Pay attention Twilight Fluttershy11 S01E07.png|Pay attention or she's leaving Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Fluttershy12 S01E07.png|Have someone else take care of your pets Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png|One of Fluttershy's adorable moments Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png|But....but.... Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea PinkieStartlesRainbowDash S01E07.png|Dragon! Twilight laugh RD misery S1E7.png|That is funny Twilight Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"Not everyone can be as brave as me..." Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|How cute, she lays in her back when she freaks out Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Who doesn't love Derpy? Rarity using magic S1E8.png|She is good at making figures out of branches Rarity Cute S1E8.jpg|Perfect! Applejack S01E08.png|...and back down it goes Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Just pull them down! Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png|Ponyville in the background Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Let's leave before it's started, shall we? Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Looks like they're backing away from each other, just wait for the thunder... Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png|...Or not Applejack has muddy hooves and must clean them before she can enter S1E08.png|She's gonna get mud inside the house Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack meh S01E08.png|Hmmm, she doesn't enjoy cleaning her hooves Applejack with a hose.png|Careful now AJ, that hose seems to have much pressure Hoses are difficult..png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll. Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Tumbleweed S1E9.PNG|An eerie ghost town scene. Ponyville Deserted S1E9.PNG|Hm.... Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png|Ponyville is deserted... Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Applejack Hidin' S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora First Appearance S1E9.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Group Pile Window S1E09.png|Ponyville is outside the window. Zecora First Closeup S1E9.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Who's that in the distance? Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|The Center of Ponyville Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Nice looking house you got there Rose horror S01E09.png|Why are they so scared? Rose S01E09.png|...and horrified? Lily The Horror S01E09.png|Wow, she freaks out fast Lily horror1 S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily horror2 S01E09.png|The Horror!!! RoseLuck Hiding S1E09.png|Rose Luck runs away from Zecora. Lily Daisy Run Inside S1E09.png|Troting inside to safety Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png Zecora and apple bloom4 S1E09.jpg Lotus complimenting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S1E9.jpg|Pinkie more then glad to be able to talk again. Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Swarm of the Century Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy's house Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Run to your house Rarity Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight freaking out. Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|I don't think the Parasprites are that dangerous to living beings, like ponies. I don't see why Rainbow is screaming DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|You look tense Twilight DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|Twilight lost it Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|She still has those instruments strapped to her Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|What a mess Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|A most appropriate ending Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png|Pretty view with lots of purple all around Twilight Running S1E11.PNG|Everything is covered in snow The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG|The Mayor speaking Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Wasn't Applejack the leader of the green team? (Team leaders have stars on their vests.) The Mayor tells about the Wrap Up S1E11.png|The Mayor explains the situation Twilight is eager S1E11.png|Pick me! Pick me! Mayor, The quickest Wrap Up ever! S1E11.png|''This will be the quickest Wrap Up ever!'' The Team leaders S1E11.png|''Find your Team leader!'' Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png|''And get galloping!'' Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Rarity carrying a basket Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Ponies, open your eyes, you don't want to crash into some other pony Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|Sea Swirl, Lyra Heartsrings, and Amythest Star from left to right Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Minuette and Lemon Hearts are also carrying hedgehogs. Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png|Derpy lookalike with a blue team's vest. Twilight hiding because of shame S1E11.png|Hide! Applejack snow must be melted "pronto" S1E11.png|"Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto." Applejack tells RD to melt the snow S1E11.png|"Got it!" Fluttershy doesn't want Rainbow to melt snow faster S1E11.png|"Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast." Fluttershy telling RD the animals' homes will flood S1E11.png|An argument is about to go down between the two ponies. Applejack '"You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png|"I'm tellin' ya, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png|NO! You simply must wait! AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png|GO! Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|STOP! Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png|"Ugh! Make up your minds!" Argument S1E11.png|The Mayor is gonna talk to them Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png|Sad ponies. Mayor What you doing S1E11.png|What in Equestria are you arguing about? No wonder we were late last year, and the year before that, and the year before that... Twilight about to find a solution S1E11.png|Did she say late?!? Mayor Catastrophe S1E11.png|Look at this mess. Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Oh this isn't good... Mayor Stop At Once S1E11.png|Stop this at once! We don't have time to argue. If only we were more organized... Twilight using magic on bird S1E11.png|Magically enhanced birdcall Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png|Arguing is NOT the answer. Twilight "You ponies need organization" S1E11.png|You ponies need... organization! Happy Ponies S1E11.png|Lets do this! Twilight pleased by the progress S1E11.png|Happy at the progress. Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png|Isn't the view amazing? Twilight and Mayor happy over finishing S1E11.png|Finished Call of the Cutie The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|The Schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sad walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why you so sad? Silver Spoon smirking evily S1E12.png|Oh, no where at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist really? This again? S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Twist bites S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon love dancing S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon friendship! S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Ponyville market S1E12.png|The Ponyville market. Applejack Stall S1E12.png|Those are some tasty apples, too bad they're about to be given away......for free 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png|Apple Bloom sure is happy Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png|enjoying a green apple I see Painter Apple S1E12.png|It's art! 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png Applejack Bits S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png|Everyday I'm twistin'! Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png|First of all, what was Berry Punch trying to do? Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit..." BonBon and Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Apple Bloom "likely story" S1E12.png|"Likely story..." Apple Bloom "Four bits!" S1E12.png|"Four bits!" SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Bon Bon Applejack Apple Bloom apples S1E2.png|"Apple Bloom!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Applejack trying to sell apples S1E12 .png Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack looks down at Apple Bloom S1E12.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom with anger S1E12.png 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png Tennis Pony Shock S1E12.png|I didn't do it Twist's house S1E12.png|Outside Twist's house. 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is sad 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png Tiara and Spoon walking S1E12.png|Why do they have to be so mean? Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png|That cloud looks ominous... Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|A karate gym in Ponyville? Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash calls this "Ultrapony Roller Derby". Fall Weather Friends Rainbow misses S1E13.png|it starts out as a friendly competition... Applejack & Rainbow Dash preparing for the barrel weave S01E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Fallweather20.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|The ponies take out their lassos Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Rainbow wins for the first time with the aid of her wings Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png|Well it doesn't say anything about not flying, does it? Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike rock leaf necklace stick.png|Leaves, stick and a rock? Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Surprised Spike loses focus S01E15.png|Uh-oh! Spike gets hit by rock instead of hat S01E15.png|Oooh! That must really hurt. Spike sees stars during daytime S01E15.png|"I love you, Rarity!" Spike on the Ground S1E15.PNG|Losing focus has its consequences, and Spike learned the hard rock way. Spike Spots Pinkie S1E15.PNG|What is that over there? Pinkie Underneath Tree S1E15.PNG|Oh, it's Pinkie Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie hiding under S1E15.png|Stealthy Pie. Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath a rock. Spike and Twilight S1E15.PNG|Pinkie is not weird Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail. Approaching Pinkie S1E15.PNG|Twilight approaching Pinkie Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png|Sorta resembles how they MET, actually... Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png|Spike's sort've scared of Pinkie's demeanor. Twilight with a frog S1E15.PNG|Nice catch. Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png|Pinkie Pie really knows how to make ANY hat look good! Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png|Pinkie surprised by something! Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png|"M-My Tail! Twitcha-Twitch!!!" Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png|Pinkie's afraid of her Pinkie Sense. Twilight fallen into a ditch S1E15.png|Twilight dazed in a ditch... Spike's pretty impressed. Twilight in a Ditch S1E15.PNG|That looks like it hurt Twilight Angry S1E15.PNG|Spike, help her out Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png|Pinkie sense came through, so time to ditch the hat! Applejack talks to Spike S1E15.png|Applejack asking why Twilight is hanging out in a ditch Twilight Climbing Up S1E15.PNG|Twilight is skeptical Applejack gasping S1E15.png|Look of sudden realization and fear from Applejack. Twilight talks to Applejack about Pinkie S1E15.png|"Twitchy tail?" Applejack scared S01E15.png|Uh-Oh, something's wrong. Applejack hiding under a vegetable stand S1E15.png|Applejack taking cover under a fruit stand. Applejack covered S01E15.png|That hat's a bit soft to be of much use against falling objects, Applejack... Applejack hiding S1E15.png|"Sorry about that sudden freak-out..." Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png|Applejack trying to explain the Pinkie Sense to Twilight. Applejack talks to Twilight S1E15.png|Applejack seems happy to explain things to Twilight. Applejack looking behind while talking S01E15.png|Applejack can't express enough, the importance of the Pinkie Sense. Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png|Floppy ears Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get... Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png|... Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|...muddy. Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png|About to send the report... Spike looking up S1E15.png|What's he looking at? Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Incoming Princess! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Just dropping in Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|I'll take that! YOINK! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|And off she goes! Stare Master The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Running in excitement. Fluttershy5 S01E17.png|Yeah, look foward Fluttershy6 S01E17.png|You could fly a little higher so you won't crash into another pony while looking this way... The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Running past Twilight. Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png|Is there something wrong Twilight? Twilight surprised face S1E17.png|She is surprised Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|"Angels." Fluttershy is very happy S1E17.png|Cute Fluttershy Fluttershy8 S01E17.png|She's gonna have a hard time with the Crusaders Slightly confused Fluttershy S1E17.png|...and she knows it The Show Stoppers Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Wow Scootaloo, you're really good at that scooter, could that be your talent? Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Scootaloo being awesome while everypony watches her. Granny Smith angry s01e18.png|This old lady would have wanted help now instead of later. A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png|Something wrong Spike? Care to tell us? Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|That business seems to be thriving Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png|I think you're being stalked Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy running away 2.png S1E20 Paparazzi.png|Paparazzi! S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png|I almost didn't recognize you in that hat and shades Fluttershy S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Pinkie Pie is watching you. Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.gif|Apple, Pinkie is watching you S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|This apple is doubleplusgood. S1E20 Fluttershy de Magics.png S1E20 Smiling Twilight.png S1E20 Prancing Twilight.png S1E20 Twilight dun goofed.png S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png|Nice golden bell don't you think? Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Helloooo? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Rainbow really wants the guards attention.png|Anyone there?!?! Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow fails to amuse the guards Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Can I come in? Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Nope! Fluttershy scared S01E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|"She's on the list!" Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png|Who is that? Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png|A bird in disguise Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png|Are you guys racing?!? Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|Oh hey! Rarity5 S01E22.png|"Beg your pardon." Twilight strong S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Rarity6 S01E22.png|"What in tarnation--" Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"Philomena, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy19 S01E22.png|Catch the bird Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png Twilight let me do this S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|Wait, what were we talking about again? Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena is a phoenix Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|''It's the ordinary life cycle of a phoenix'' Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|So thanks her with a present! Guards laughing S01E22.png|Oh forget it, let us laugh! Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All's well that ends well. Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png|ooooooo, you're in trouble Fluttershy The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png|So excited Twilight happy S01E23.png|Happy! Twilight joy S01E23.png|Joy! Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight embarrassed S1E23.png|*giggles*..yes Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Everypony is watching you for signs... CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|"Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie S01E23.png|"You're looking for Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png|"If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png|"Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png|You're fine. Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png Pinkie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|"Why not?" Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png|"Alright!" Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"And that's how Equestria was made!" scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png|"Uh?" Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"We're here." Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|"Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!" Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|That's just Pinkie being Pinkie! Sugarcube corner S1E23.png|NOOOO!!!! library S1E23.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png|Checking into the night. Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png|The note flies away Owlowiscious flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png|Hoo's shadow could that be? Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|A group picture Pinkie Pie and Owlowiscious S01E24.png|You have to admit, Owlowiscious is rather cute Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Pinkie looking funny Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash thinks that Spike is jealous Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png|Owlowiscious wearing a bow tie S1E24 Spike visits Quills and Sofas.png Pinkie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png|A Quesadilla? Spike might as well E24-W9.png|Might as well enjoy this Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png|Looks to the side to see if anypony is coming Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png|Nice outfit Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png|"Come along Opal." Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.PNG|Rainbowshine, Daisy, Berry Punch, and Amethyst Star are enjoying the weather. Pinkie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's birthday party. Pinkie invites Twilight S1E25.png Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Rarity. Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Fluttershy. Party's over S1E25.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Pinkie Spying on AJ S1E25.png|Cya tomorrow Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Her friends have clearly enjoyed the party. Pinkie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon."*** Leaving the party S01E25.png|Walking home after a day of partying hard Pinkie winking S1E25.png|Good thing she's not mad (at this point, that is). Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Spike looking at what he called "most beautiful one". Stinky Spike in love.png|"Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one?" Rarity6 S01E25.png|Yes! Take a bath you must you smell like garbage Rarity and Spike S1E25.png|"You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration."*** Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|Even with all that, he still doesn't feel insulted. Pinkie appears S1E25.png|...and Pinkie comes to Rarity's attention. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Love the new hat. Very modern. What's the occasion?"*** Pinkie happy 2 S1E25.png|"Gummy's after-birthday party is this afternoon. I'm delivering the invitations."*** Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"It's so strange. Everypony keeps saying that."*** Pinkie happy 3 S1E25.png|"I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party." Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"And I'm sure that we would, but I'm going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair!"*** Pinkie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty." Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png|A sneaky Twilight being sneaky A sneaking twilight and a box.png|That's the perfect way of being sneaky, walking in the middle of the street looking suspicious Pinkie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Pinkie Pie disguised.png|Codename Pink is on the case! Twilight looks behind S1E25.png|Is somepony following me? Pinkie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png|No, it's just the wind. Nopony here. Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Uh-Oh! Pinkie needs a new disguise. Pinkie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png|"I think our cover's been blown! We'll need a new disguise."*** Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Rarity and Twilight exchange the package Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png|Here you go! Rarity concealing box S1E25.png Rarity11 S01E25.png|Rarity sneaking a cake in her tail Pinkie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Where's Rarity going? Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|Gummy has hay fever Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie gets a new disguise Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png|What're they talkin' 'bout? A sad Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie Pie discovering her friends are hiding from her Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png|Rarity: *whispering* "SEE YOU LATER!" Fluttershy5 S01E25.png|Metal Gear Fluttershy: Tactical Espio''neigh''ge Action Pinkie in a hay bale S1E25.png|Feeling dizzy. Fluttershy6 S01E25.png Fluttershy7 S01E25.png Fluttershy8 S01E25.png|Cuteness level over 9000! Pinkie`s disguise S01E25.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Fluttershy gets scared by the haybale with eyes Pinkie in hay bale sad S1E25.png|They don't like my parties anymore? Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie spots Dash.png|Pinkie spots Rainbow Dash Pinkie in hay bale hopping S1E25.png|Don't you get away from me, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|This is almost just like when I was being chased by the same pony 20 episodes ago. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png|"They're up to something, Gummy! Something they don't want me to know about!"*** Pinkie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Well, I'm gonna know about it! I'm gonna know about it big time!"*** The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Twilight, you need to chillax like Pinkie Twilight those horses S1E26.png|"Those Horses were supposed to pull our carriage" Twilight how we gala S1E26.png|You say that as if Horses are hard to come by Rarity dramatic S01E26.png|"Oh, whatever shall we do?!" Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png|Rarity has a good backup plan. Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Rarity recruiting other ponies to pull the carriage. Rarity happy S01E26.png|Rarity in her happy state. Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png|Lucky and Caramel Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png|"Oh yeah... right" Chaffeur Spike S1E26.png|Spike is the chauffeur Category:Location galleries